Burlesque
by Spookykawaii
Summary: (Part 2 of Sexual Hallucination) Dean had left in a hurry the night after his escapades with Ray. Weeks passed and he didn't dare call her. It wasn't until an idea Seth had, that he met her again. A theatrical club, a darkened stage, and a new side of the woman he thought he knew. His mistake was eating at him now and he was ready to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

_Ray turned over in bed, the thin sheets tangling around her legs, gripping them like tentacles and pulling her further into the bed. She didn't want to move or wake up for that matter but the sun was pouring through the window and beaming down on her back. A few tendrils of hair were sticking to the back of her neck. She needed to close the curtains or something...anything to block out the impending brightness. She turned her head towards the darker side of the room and cracked one eye open. What she saw made her sit up in disbelief._

 _Dean was still there. Right there beside her, hair tousled, eyes still closed, his eyes lashes dusting the tops of his cheeks, looking peaceful yet every bit dangerous still. She reached out for him and traced the faint scars he had across his shoulder and chest. She wondered where could he have possibly gotten them from. Dean was still a mystery to her, one that she wanted to unravel, yet she knew he would never let her in. For now she could deal with laying her head on his chest and staring up at him, hearing his heartbeat just inches beneath her. The still morning didn't last long as construction, cars revving and doors slamming filled the neighborhood around them. But to Ray everything was still peaceful and she could stay like this forever._

 _The annoying little voice in the back of her head told her that she would regret this all later but she paid it no mind. She deserved to have someone. Her finger made gentle patterns in his skins, swirling and flowing around his body hair and dancing around his nipple. It was lulling her back to sleep when she felt the man beneath her stir. She looked up and saw him rub his eyes for a moment, craning his neck to look at the clock. Then he looked down at her and patted her shoulder, signaling her to get off him._

" _Gotta go." He said while he yawned._

 _Dean tossed the blankets off him and searched for a few moments for his jeans. Ray was almost stunned. She felt vulnerable enough to wrap the sheets around her chest, shielding her breast from his view._

" _Do you want coffee? Or...breakfast?" Anything to make him stay…_

 _The man simply shook his head and tugged his jeans on. "I'll call you or something."_

Or something?

 _Ray opened her mouth to protest but Dean was gone before she could even utter another word._

* * *

"So they're like glorified strippers?" Dean scoffed.

"I mean...sort of I suppose. Most of them don't mind being called strippers but it's much more fun than that." Seth replied as he found a table near the front of the stage.

Roman butted in. "What I don't understand is why we had to pay more to get in. Wouldn't it be cheaper if we just went to a regular strip club?"

"Guys! This is Vegas, Dean's playground. I thought it would be more fun to do something different than just go to the regular bars and strip clubs. This is different." Seth gestured to the stage as if that would sell his brothers on his idea.

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever, tits are tits and booze is booze. I'm ready for a round. How 'bout you guys?"

Roman motioned for a waitress to come over and take their order for a round of shots and a few beers. It only took a few minutes for her to return with the order.

"So what's this place about?" Dean asked her.

"What do you mean? Have you never been to a show like this before?"

All three men shook their heads which made the waitress smile. "Well you boys are in for a treat. Our girls are amazing and if you like things to be a little dark, then you'll enjoy our leading lady."

"Leading lady?" Roman asked.

"Dracora Night. She's far from traditional and absolutely amazing."

"Hear that, Dean? Amazing! I told you this was going to be good." Seth laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, all I'm saying is that this better be worth it Rollins. I could be knee deep in chicken wings and slutty chicks at Hooters by now."

"This is way better than Hooters, dude. Besides, I thought maybe this would take your mind off that little girl next door you've been missing."

Roman oohed at the burn and Dean shot Seth an evil glare. "Shut up. I told you it was a one time only thing."

"One time only thing? Man, I would have her over and over and over again! Do you realize what you're missing?! She's fucking stacked!" Roman shook his head in disbelief.

"I know that but…" What was he supposed to say? That Ray was too good for him? That he felt guilty for the first time ever for not calling her after they slept together. he couldn't let Roman or Seth know that, though he was sure they already did. It was more teasing than he needed and he hoped that being here at this club would take his mind off everything.

The lights in the club dimmed and the audience settled into a comfortable silence. A spotlight illuminated the stage and showed off the MC. The show was about to begin.

* * *

With each and every routine, Dean's fragile reality was slipping away. He was consumed with the way the women danced, teased, and removed each little article of clothing in a coy and sly manner. His boredom had eased after the first act and though he hated to admit it, Seth was right. This place was great. Dean was almost sad that the next performer would be the last. He didn't want it to end.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure," The MC boomed, "The wonderful, the talented, the dark, the disturbed, your Goddess of the macabre, Dracora Night!"

The audience went wild, clapping in exuberance, some even standing on their feet. Though the stage had darkened completely, the silhouette of a woman could be seen making her way on stage. Thunder sound effects echoed throughout the club, the pouring rain sounds following after. Candles that had decorated the perimeter of the stage seemed to light up on their own, casting a soft glow on the woman. Her back was turned to the crowd, a see through robe, lined with feathers around her. The sounds of bats screeching and flapping their wings was next. A soft foreign beat started, soft notes of a piano. The woman walked closer to the center of the stage, a smirk on her ruby red lips that was illuminated once the beat changed. Flames rose up from the stage and her robe was dropped showing off her glittering, sparkling black and red ensemble.

Dean's mouth seemed to hit the table and Roman and Seth shot looks straight at their partner. The beautiful, corseted, doll was none other than Ray. Her gaze never crossed them though. "Slept So Long" was playing and it was her time to shine. She sauntered across the stage, her hips forming figure eights and her hair twirling. Ray sunk down onto her knees, crawling towards the edge of the stage. The heel of her knee high boots connected with Dean, Seth, and Roman's table. With the flick of her wrist she grabbed the tasseled zipper on her boot and pulled it down slowly, staring straight at Dean and mouthing the lyrics:

 _did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life_

 _and fuck it up_

 _well did you?_

 _well did you?_

She tossed her boot aside and caressed the length of her leg before spinning onto her knees and showcasing her scantily covered ass to the audience. Her hips swirled, back arched, opposite leg outstretched as she tooked the other tasseled zipper in her mouth and pulled it away with her teeth. Most everyone clapped at her flexibility, and whooped as more articles of clothing came off.

Her gloved hands roamed the expanse of her breasts, stomach and hips before she put one of the fingertips in her mouth and pulled slightly. The fabric wrinkled as it was pulled forward. With a lick to the finger on her opposite hand, she slipped it into the beginning of her glove at the elbow and eased the fabric down just a bit, pulling the rest off with her teeth. She repeated the motion with her other glove a few dance moves later, never failing to make her body look as if she had practiced belly dancing all her life. Her hips snapped, swiveling and shimmied, her breasts following suit and enticing the audience.

Her corset was the next thing to come off. The strings separated from itself and she pulled at the tightness, slowly loosening it until she turned, unhooked the front and slid it from side to side across her skin before tossing it to the floor.

Dean's eyes seemed to be burning a hole into her, he was staring so intently that Seth was sure he wasn't even blinking. Dean's throat had dried and he could barely make a sound. Every nerve in his body seemed to tingle. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end, and of course he couldn't ignore the growing nuisance that struggled to burst free from his jeans. He could barely think straight. His mind kept going back to _crawl on the stage and fuck her_ but he knew he couldn't. His fingers drummed against his thighs as his legs bounced up and down nervously. She was driving him crazy!

A few more articles were discarded in her seductive dance until she was left in nothing but glittering panties and a bra. But even those came off too. She untied the strings from her hips first, pulling them slowly until she bent over and ripped the fabric from her body. The tiniest bejeweled thong was left behind leaving nothing to the imagination. Sinking down to the floor, Ray ground her hips against it, turning over onto her back and arching it until she was only supporting herself on her head and tippytoes. Her small bra was removed showing off her tasseled pasties. She placed her hands on either side of her head and lifted her legs over herself, landing in a split. Her breasts made the tassels swirl which garnered another round of applause.

A stagehand masked by the darkness still covering half the stage slipped a chair in the center of the stage which Ray made her way over to. She split her legs over the seat and sunk down, then turned slightly,her back arched, legs high in the air and pulled a cord that had appeared above the chair. Crimson liquid poured from the ceiling and landed on her olive skin, making it look like blood had just drenched a vampiress. Just as the last few notes played she collected some of the blood from her breast and slipped her finger into her mouth pulling it out with a little pop. The stage went completely dark again and everyone clapped, even Roman and Seth who were extremely excited. Dean would've stood up too but something big was stopping him.

"Holy shit! Was that not amazing?!" Seth screamed over the cheering crowd.

Dean blinked and looked up at his brother. "That was...something."

"That was the girl who lives next to you right? Did you know she did burlesque?" Roman asked.

Dean dragged his hand across his face and tried to pull his head down from the clouds. "I had no clue. I-I...I need to talk to her."

Seth scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that pal. Did you see the way she looked at you when she was over by us. I'm sure "Dracora" would rip you to shreds man."

But Dean didn't care. He had made a giant mistake and was determined to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're going?" The bouncer but his meaty hand up, stopping Dean from going towards the dressing rooms.

"I need to go see my...I need to see one of the dancers." Dean huffed. He was getting really irritated at this meathead trying to stop him from seeing Rayla.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say. No one gets back here. You have to wait until the dancers want to see you."

"JUST LET ME THROUGH!" Dean growled. A few heads in the club turned towards the angry voice and the bouncer in turn got on his walkie talkie.

Seth came up and grabbed Dean's arm, whirling him around. "What the hell are you thinking? This isn't gonna fix anything!"

"Dude, stop and think for once." Roman added. "Just be cool. You think a girl is gonna like you causing a scene at her job?"

"I just want to go see her." Dean sighed. "I haven't seen her in weeks and I fucked up."

"You can say that again."

All three men turned towards the voice behind them. Ray was there, covered in her see through black feather lined robe, dabbing away at the last few traces of corn syrup blood that has stained her skin a little. "What the hell are you doing here, Dean? You have some nerve."

"We didn't know that you worked here. We just came for some fun. You were amazing by the way." Seth smiled at Ray, a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"Well, thanks, but you can leave now. I have things to do. Like get the sticky feeling off my body."

"Wait, can't we talk?" Dean asked. He stepped closer to her, his baby blue eyes begging more than he was.

Ray crossed her arms in front of her buxom chest and rolled her eyes. "Save it, Dean. I realized that it was just a one night stand. There's nothing to be ashamed of, though it would've been nice to get the hint before I let my mind wander. You're not one to be tamed, I get it."

"It's not like that."

"It's not?" Seth and Roman said in unison. Dean shot them an angry glare and the pair sniggered and left Dean and Ray to themselves.

"Even your friends know how you were. You may hide your true feelings but you're pretty easy to read, Dean. I don't have time to waste on you."

"You wont be wasting your time on me. I didn't realize-"

"That you were an idiot? And now you want to keep me because I'm hot or something?"

"No! Dammit, just listen for like a second!"

Ray was losing her patience but she decided to give Dean the time of day, at least for now. She turned and headed back towards her dressing room. Dean followed like a lost puppy, now unburdened by the security guard. She entered a dressing room whose door had her name strewn across the front of it. He closed the door behind then leaned against it.

"I didn't know that you were a...um…"

"A burlesque dancer." She said as she sat down in front of her vanity. She let the robe fall from her body and got to work removing her makeup and the dried fake blood.

"Right…" Dean shoved his hands into his pockets unsure of where to even begin. "About last time…"

"You felt the need to leave in the morning. Big deal."

Dean didn't like the way she was saying things as if it was nothing. He wanted her to feel some sort of emotion towards him, to make him feel at least a little better about himself.

"I...it's a habit really. I don't usually stay over. You seemed upset about it."

Ray pulled off her fake eyelashes and set them down. "Upset? Why would I be upset? I'm nothing but a sex toy aren't I?"

"That's not what I said." He added defensively.

"You didn't have to say it. Actions speak louder than words, Dean."

"Do you really not want to be with me?"

"I should be asking you the same fucking thing. You think you can just waltz in and out whenever you want? That's not how relationships work!" Ray couldn't help how loud her voice was coming out. She was angry and nothing in the world could stop her rant now.

"I can't help that I always have to leave. That's my job. I have to travel around the fucking world and beat my friends up."

She raised an eyebrow, confused at his statement.

"I wrestle. That's my job. Just like I didn't know about your job, you didn't know about mine. I work for WWE."

"What the fuck does that mean to me?"

"Do you not watch tv or something? I'm kind...sort..of a big deal."

Ray rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't give a fuck if you were president of the fucking United States. You should've at least given me an explanation after you left. No phone call, no text, hell I would've accepting a damn carrier pigeon."

Dean ran his hands over his face, sighing because it felt like no matter what he tried to say it wasn't coming out right.

"I...didn't mean to piss you off. It's not in my nature to stay the morning after.

Ray stood quiet. ' _Not in his nature?' What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_ She was fuming and just wanted to get out of this cramped space. Nothing but clothes and Dean surrounded her. She felt like she was suffocating. And it didn't help that a whole rush of doubts clouded her mind which didn't help her annoyance at all. _Am I being too clingy? Is he in the right and I'm wrong? Why does he still make my head spin even though I want to punch him in the throat?_

With her back turned she shed the last bits of clothes from her body and reached her her normal clothes that were tossed in a small pile on a nearby chair. Her voice was wavering but she knew she had to speak. "I don't appreciate being toyed with."

Arms caught hers as she had begun to tug her shirt over her head. "I know...I know." Dean turned her around and pressed their foreheads together. "You really don't deserve this. I'm not fucking good at all and you're like some perfect Goddess."

"Don't give me that crap," she whispered against his lips that only hovered a few centimeters from hers. "I'm not perfect. I'm pissed and I want to fuckin' slap the taste out your mouth."

He smirked and let out a soft laugh. "Then do it. I don't mind. I deserve it, don't I? I mean, I'd much rather you kiss me but I doubt that will happen."

His blue eyes met hers and a moment of silence passed between them. How was he even charming his way back into her arms? And even worse, why was she letting him? Ray shook her head and tried to push Dean away but couldn't find the strength.

"A lot of shit happened to me before, Dean. I can't let that happen again. I really can't."

The man took a step back and tugged at his bottom lip not knowing what to say. He knew he was in big trouble now. There was no way that he would be what she needed. Ever. But he was willing to try his best.

"I can't be like some knight in shining armor. But...if you maybe give me a chance I can try. It'll be hard and different but there's something about you that I can't ignore. You're fuckin' scaring me now." He chuckled.

Her lips broke out into a small smile. "You're telling me. I've got everything to lose."

"And I've got so much to gain with you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her naked body flush against his. "Do you forgive me?"

Ray looked up at him. Her hands slid from his chest to his shoulder to around his neck where she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "Barely. But you only get one chance. I mean it."

"I can't guarantee I won't fuck it up but I'll try not to." Dean kissed her soft lips once more, cradling the back of her head and waiting for the perfect moment to slide his tongue in. She let him in almost instantly, wanting to feel the way he tasted. Cigarettes and whiskey were on his breath and yet she found it oddly appealing. It was just the way he was. The asshole, the idiot, the jackass, who had somehow made her want to forget all the hurt she had experienced before. A little voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her, telling her that she shouldn't let this happen but she couldn't argue with the way Dean's hands were roaming the expanse of her curves. It was over before she even knew it and once again she was falling into his arms.


End file.
